


Changing The Rules

by JaQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, I just wrote this in an hour or so, It Isn't Verbalized, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, author's first smut, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaQueen/pseuds/JaQueen
Summary: Tobirama understands how his and Madara's relationship works. Until things change and suddenly he's lost. Madara helps. Somewhat.





	

Tobirama didn’t hate Madara, despite what the man had convinced himself. And what his entire clan, including his paranoid younger brother believed as well. He wouldn’t let someone he truly hated touch him like Madara did. Wouldn’t allow himself to be pushed down and spread apart and taken. That involved an unspoken amount of trust that Tobirama withheld from those he truly hated.

He couldn’t say he loved the man though. Love was something for Mito and Hashirama, soft looks and gentle touches and a deep sense of contentment. Madara and he were not gentle with each other. They were scratch mark down Madara’s back and finger shaped bruises on Tobirama’s pale hips. They were fire and ice, melting and freezing in equal measure.

Tobirama couldn’t handle gentleness from Madara, even if the man would ever deign to give him it. He could trust Madara in that. That he’d never break him with that awful lie. That he’d always be painfully honest in his lust and hate.

So, no Tobirama couldn’t say he loved Madara, but he could say he understood him.

Understood how he put aside his pride and war when Izuna almost died. Understood his desire for peace, not the large peace for everyone Hashirama spoke of, but the quiet selfish peace involved in keeping your loved ones alive and happy. Madara’s peace made sense to Tobirama in a way his brother’s grandiose dreams never had. Understood how Madara would never forgive him for dealing the blow that almost killed his brother.

This understanding of the capricious, hot tempered, fiercely loving, and family orientated man, who was often times as much or more of an idiot than his brother gave Tobirama a resigned sort of peace.

He liked the balance he had found and clung to the one selfish choice that was Uchiha Madara. Kept silent and safe as he supported his brother.

But then things started to change. An odd contemplative look when Madara walked in on him playing with the Uchiha children, who were resilient and quick to get over their fear of him. A conversation that didn’t end in an argument or shouting. A sudden terrifying caress and soft hand stroking him to a voice breaking climax rather than the simple violent taking. And most horrible of all a gentle dark voice rumbling, “Tobirama” against his back and kissing the skin under him.

Tobirama had panicked the moment the kiss, so real, so unlike anything he’d experienced touched him. He’d pushed Madara off, startling the man and sending him tumbling to the floor. Tobirama hadn’t been thinking as he’d grabbed his clothes and dragged them on, not bothering to secure them more than the minimum and took off running out of the Uchiha housing. He hadn’t realized he wasn’t wearing shoes until he was standing trembling in front of his cousin’s house.

Toka had taken one look at him and cycled through rage, concern, and protectiveness, before leading him in gently and sitting him in her room. He didn’t even feel the cuts on his feet until she was cleaning them and a cup of tea in his hands. Then when she asked him with a barely suppressed rage did he realize what he must look like to his cousin.

His already wild silver hair was a mess. His kimono was hanging open revealing a pale chest with a galaxy of bites and bruises. His pants were hastily thrown back on. He was pale and shaking and a mess in a way his cousin had never seen. There was little to the imagination of what two options for his appearance were and the paleness and panic leaned toward the other. It had taken him most of the night to explain to Toka in halting, broken words that what she thought had occurred hadn’t.

She believed him, mostly, by the end, but she still watched him like a hawk knowing something had happened. She didn’t, thankfully, tell his older brother. She understood Hashirama was the last person he wanted to know about his sex life and likely wanted to withhold the information until she could use it with the most impact if she felt his honor needed defending.

Tobirama was thankful even if he could do without the protectiveness.

The next few weeks were _hard_. The next time he saw Madara was during a meeting with his brother and the man wasn’t furious. He was cold and calculating watch Tobirama with sharp careful eyes he shameful refused to meet. It made his skin pebble to be the sole focus of the intense man’s attention. Madara never reacted to Tobirama with the cold logic he addressed Hashirama did when they had fought. Tobirama wasn’t seen as enough of a threat. He was met with his angry out bursts, his hot anger, and bruising lust. But never his ridiculous humor, his gentle teasing, his calculating cunning, or his reluctant admiration.

Now though Tobirama had received the man’s full focus. He wasn’t being looked through.

It was unnerving. The meeting was torture and Tobirama slipped out as soon as possible, barely avoiding Madara’s grasp as Hashirama pulled him in to talk about the upcoming election for Hokage. Tobirama used to work the election had added to his advantage.

He no longer left opportunities for Madara to find him. No longer sought him out. He no longer volunteered to deliver messages to him. He blocked any attempts Madara made to hold him back, citing work. He knew the man wouldn’t mention what it was really for. He was too ashamed of their connection even if he was trying to change the rules. Hashirama became his shield the one person Madara was least likely to speak around, besides Mito who was too perceptive to risk hiding behind despite the man’s dislike of her being an excellent deterrent.

As time passed Tobirama could tell the man was getting more desperate and angrier as each attempt failed. He was getting less subtle as time passed as well. His gaze losing his hot anger and going steely and determined.

Even Tobirama’s oblivious brother was starting to notice the way the Uchiha was dogging his steps. Whining about how he thought the two of them had started to get along finally and scolding Tobirama to try and establish ties. As most things his brother whined about, Tobirama ignored it.

The day of Hokage elections Tobirama sent his brother ahead to the ceremony and hung back to finish the last touches on some of the paperwork. Settling down for what he knew would be a good few hours of work was the first time he’d been able to relax for days. He hadn’t even been sleeping that well with the stress, haunted by dreams of harsh touches going gentle and crooning words he knew he would never hear. Tobirama sighed and began sorting through the piles his brother kept putting off.

A collection of smaller clans that had been nearly wiped out by the Clan Wars had recently banded together to apply for acceptance into the village. Their representative were both cunning and fierce, two people Tobirama personally respected. The Hebi Clan had sent Kiyohime, the White Snake with her molten gold eyes and cunning mind, to accompany the Hatake representative Botan who had a disarming smile much like Hashirama only with more teeth and a fierce reputation. Separately they were devastating but their natures complimented each other making them a rough team to cross in negotiations. A headache and a challenge, but Tobirama was determined to get them into the village knowing they would benefit it greatly along with the others they represented.

He spent so long frustrated trying to find the words to respond to the women’s latest letter that he barely noticed he’d fallen asleep until he woke to the room dark, his candle burned out and himself tied to the chair.

Tobirama kept his breathing steady and didn’t move, training willing out as he relaxed his body and looked through his lashes. He threw out his chakra into space and almost ruined the act of being asleep when he brushed against a familiar dark, spicy huge oppressive feeling. Even though he knew he hadn’t given an indication he was awake he heard a dark chuckle beside his ear, air brushing the side of his face.

“Senju don’t fake sleep now. We have a lot to talk about.” The air made little puffs against Tobirama’s skin as he heard him lean over his shoulder to brush lips against the side of his neck. Familiar dark hair brushed like silk along his skin.

Tobirama couldn’t stop a slight breath at that. It was the second time Madara had kissed him without violence or blood edging it. There was another chuckle and then the lips were pressing against him again, making their way up his neck and to his ear. Madara gave his lobe a gentle nip and then a slightly sharper one that sent a familiar tingle across Tobirama’a already flushing skin.

“Answer me Tobirama.” Madara ordered in his dark voice, leaning back and hands curling into his hair, not pulling painfully, but gripping and dipping his head back. The sound sent a shudder through him starting at the top of his spine and ending in warmth in his abdomen.

Tobirama opened his eyes, he couldn’t not when he’d said his name, and found Madara looking down at him dark eyes thoughtful and satisfied. Looking like a predator who had thoroughly and finally caught it’s prey after a long hunt. Tobirama lost his breath. Smug and satisfied was an unfairly good look on Madara.

The man gave him a smirk looking down at him with his coal black eyes catching Tobirama’s own red and trapping him as thoroughly as any genjutsu. Tobirama jerked when he felt calloused hands settling on his neck, pushing his collar open and slipping inside his shirt. One settled to brush against a nipple gentle and teasing, while the other drifted lower nails scratching along his stomach, making him tense and arch up. It was a gentle pressure without the sharp bite their touches usually contained.

Tobirama’s breathe stuttered out and he forced himself to keep his expression blank even if the rest of him was responding from habit and Madara’s proximity. He tested the bonds and found them secure and felt a small shock pass through them when he nudged them with his chakra. Chakra suppressants he realized and the cold realization he was weakened and couldn’t simply teleport away led to a mixed reaction.

Fear because Madara had finally caught him and he would have to face whatever had started to change between them. Resignation because he was logical enough to know he wouldn’t have been able to run for ever and needed to face this. Excitement that only this dark man could bring in him and that bowing under his orders and bindings always brought out in him.

“You aren’t getting away this time Tobirama,” He shivered when Madara said his name almost like a physical touch and wanted to get away from it. Madara knew though his hands stilling at the shiver before continuing, pinching and twisting his nipple until he arched up with a gasp the sharp sensation sending a warmth downward as the other scratched its way down to the paper soft skin where his hips met his thighs and brushed back and forth over the V suggestively before crawling up and going back down. He went further each time, making his breath stutter and his whole body warm with the sharp twists on his chest and gentle teasing touches below.

“You like me saying your name.” Madara mused and Tobirama opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced by Madara abruptly changing to the other nipple and start teasing it to a peak like the other.

“Don’t deny it.” Madara told him, scolding like he was some child. “I know what you like Tobirama, you know I do. I always make sure you get what you like.”

Tobirama looked away from the gaze, dark and intense and closed his eyes. It didn’t help, just made the sensations more present, the hardening in his front and the steady building sensation worse. But he couldn’t look at Madara right now.

Madara clucked at him and without warning his hand skipped forward and gripped him in a not quite painful hold.

Tobirama’s eyes flew open to find gleaming red and black Sharingan memorizing and preserving the image of his mouth open with a gasp. He refused to blush, especially when Madara’ pinching hand abandoned abusing his nipples and began caressing his face until it settled back into his hair. His reaction was close enough though because Madara smirked again and leaned down to kiss him.

It just the forehead this time, too gentle and too harsh at the same time.

Tobirama felt something in him start to break at the gesture. He jerked his hips forward to bring Madara’s attention to his frozen hand still gripping him and spoke for the first time.

“Or you going to continue? Or do you not know how to please a man when you aren’t fucking like some beast?” Tobirama spit out, adding as much cool disdain as he could. He wanted Madara angry, wanted the strange teasing touches and gentle ones gone and his familiarity back. More clothed than any encounter before and facing him made him feel more vulnerable than full nudity and on his front being fucked ever had.

Madara ignored it and smiled. _Smiled_. Like he was amused. The same kind of smile he gave others and a look of terrifying understanding like Tobirama had just confirmed something.

“You bite when someone gets too close.” Madara told him. “You bite and fight and use words. Your brother helped me figure it out.”

Madara leaned forward a look of utter triumph on his face.

“You don’t hate me Tobirama.” It was a deathblow, because Tobirama could see all at once Madara knew exactly why he’d agreed to be fucked by a man he supposedly hated. Knew that it wasn’t the ridiculous lie of fucking so they wouldn’t kill each other.

Tobirama started shaking and to rub in what a bastard he was Madara began stroking him in time with his words. His thumb used the moisture from his tips to get some slickness making it smoother. But there was still a not-quite painful friction too it that Tobirama had always loved.

“You want me.” Madara said looking so damn pleased as Tobirama’s breath shattered and his body betrayed him meeting every touch and began to fuck into the hand hating even the hint of it leaving him like he knew it would at the end.

“All of me.” Madara began to twist and let his palm brush the tip before pulling down in longer slow strokes at the drawn out words.

“Body and soul.” It was almost a growl.

Tobirama let out a sob. His body felt on fire from the touches and his emotions falling apart. He wanted it to end, but he didn’t want it to. He knew this would be the last time he could allow Madara to touch him knowing what he did. It gave the man too much power. Too many opportunities to break him.

“And you know what Tobirama.” Madara pulled his hair and the sharp feeling went straight to his cock as Madara suddenly increased his speed making him shudder as he spiraled higher and higher. Madara’s mouth was next to his ear and growling.

“You can have it.”

Tobirama came with a broken cry that was smothered by Madara’s burning kiss. He couldn’t breathe body and mind reeling by the abrupt end. The kissing didn’t end staying passionate and soft and deep as Tobirama had small little shocks afterwards. When his mind finally cleared he pulled his face away and Madara allowed it with one last lingering kiss.

“what?” he asked voice broken and rough and not believing.

Madara looked at him steel in his gaze. “You can have me, as long as I get you.”

Tobirama stared and finally accepted that had really left Madara’s mouth. Calm now, though his heart was thrumming and his mind running to process and reorganize what this meant he did focus on one thing. He scowled.

“You couldn’t have opened with that you jackass.”

Madara grinned and Tobirama wanted to punch the bastard.

“No, and you love me for it.”

Tobirama didn’t deny it.

. . .

Weeks later after everything had settled and everyone had been told, Tobirama got around to asking Hashirama how he helped Madara figure it out. Hashirama, who had been beaming nonstop about his best friend and little brother getting along had said cheerfully.

“I told him about how you would pout and snap that you didn’t want a hug because you were a big boy when you were scared when you were little. But really you just wanted a cuddle from big brother. You were the cutest Tobi!”

Tobirama threw something at his brother’s head, but didn’t complain too much. He’d gotten what he wanted and had left to go have dinner with his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings for everyone! Sorry if it was bad. First time with smut and this ship. Basically my friend and I realized we both had never written smut before and decided to just get it out there. Tearing off the band-aid. I'll come back and straighten it up later. Thanks for reading.


End file.
